


A Helping Hand

by Roucarnage



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbending, Headcanon, Lemon, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucarnage/pseuds/Roucarnage
Summary: Kisame accidentally walks in on Itachi and offers her a helping hand.
Relationships: Kisame/Fem!Itachi
Kudos: 115





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Yesh, my first Kisame/Itachi fic ever written! I like the pairing but I've never had a feel for them while writing them. I think I'm over that.

The mission was a failure. It was the first failed mission for Kisame and Itachi.

So, as you can imagine, neither of were pleased (or prideful) having to flee like a pair of dogs with their tails between their legs. They didn’t quit running until two nations over and confirmed if anyone had followed them from Konoha, they had given up. After which, the partners checked into an inn for the night and lick their wounds.

Itachi immediately disappeared into the bathroom, likely to simmer down with a hot shower/bath and Kisame waited for her to finish while he changed Samehada’s bandages, uttering insults at Jiraiya for ruining their “acquirement” of the Kyuubi.

After a half-an-hour, Samehada was nestled in new, clean bandaging and as the swordsman got up to dispose of the tattered ones, he noticed Itachi had yet to leave the bathroom. She liked taking long soaks, he knew that, but the water wasn’t running, and he wasn’t positive when it stopped. As much as he wanted to wash off the sweat and dirt, he decided to wait until she left instead of barging in on her. However, when an additional ten minutes passed and Itachi hadn’t yet left the bathroom and he hadn’t heard any movements inside, Kisame was starting to get understandably concerned.

So much so, he walked up and rapped his knuckles against the door. “Itachi-san?” He questioned but received no reply. “Itachi?” He said again, louder but still nothing. His apprehension turned into disturbance. It wasn’t like Itachi not to respond to him.

It was due to this; he pressed his ear to the thin door to listen through it for any sign of his partner inside. What he heard was gruff, stifled breathing. Itachi had a lung disease which made breathing problematic for her and running for the last few hours couldn’t have helped. Kisame panicked, thinking she may be having a breathing attack as he imagined her purple-faced and crumpled on the ground. It was because of this, he did what he did next. He kicked in the door, causing the cheap, imitation wood to splinter and hinges to break. The door swung open and crashed into the wall behind it with Kisame stumbling into the bathroom after it.

“Itachi-san! Are you—?” He didn’t have the chance to finish what he was saying as his eyes searched the bathroom and fell upon an unpredicted sight that caused the remaining words to shrivel on his tongue and die and left him wanting to die along with them.

Itachi was seated on the toilet, naked with a towel bundled around her waist. She had one leg outstretched with her foot planted on the corner of the bathtub, giving the sharkman a peepshow, and had one hand on her breast with the nipple pinched between her finger and thumb while her other hand was playing with her clitoris.

Kisame had just burst into Itachi masturbating.

Itachi stared at her partner, paralyzed in the compromising position, while Kisame stared back, his mouth unhinged. Finally, after an eternity but must’ve just been second or two, the Uchiha grabbed her towel to hide herself (too late) while her partner’s jaws snapped shut like a beartrap and he politely shielded his eyes with his hand (also too late).

“I-Itachi-san! I’m so sorry…I…I…” He babbled; his brain having blanked after walking in on Itachi—Itachi—pleasuring herself. He never imagined her doing such a thing with how principled a person she was. “Y-You didn’t talk to me and then…then I heard wheezing, so I thought…”

“It’s ok, Kisame.” Itachi dismissed him, pulling up her knees to squirrel her crimson red face in them while trying not to die from the embarrassment. 

“I—I’m so sorry! I should’ve…”

“It’s ok, Kisame.” She said, snapping it this time so he’d just drop subject. 

A thick silence materialized in the bathroom for five seconds too long before Kisame interrupted it by clearing his throat. “I’m…I’m just going to leave and let you…ahem, finish.” He said, pointing in the direction he believed the door to be since he could not see as he kept his eyes covered.

“I do not think I can finish now.” Itachi uttered shamefully.

“O-Oh. Would you like a hand with that?” The millisecond that left Kisame’s mouth, he knew he had fucked up.

It wasn’t done on purpose, it was just programmed into him that whenever Itachi had a dispute, Kisame offered his help and visa versa—and because of that, he had just offered to help his female partner masturbate!

“I-I-Itachi…I—!”

“Y-Yes...” Kisame could’ve bit his tongue off by how his teeth instantly clashed.

“W-What?”

“Yes.” She said again, clear and concise as not be mistaken since she didn’t think she had the moxie to say it a third time.

Finally, Kisame peeked at the black-haired girl through his fingers to find her staring at the floor, knees drawn to her chest and a crimson blush powdering her cheeks, looking timid. He was tempted to question her if she was positive on that, as was typical of him to double and triple check her, but this time, he literally bit his tongue as something told him if he did so, she would back down. Was it bad that he didn’t want that? Nevermind, he could answer that: yes.

“O-Ok. Would you like to take this somewhere more…comfortable?” He asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to indict at the bed.

She said nothing, instead nodding and standing up, clenching her towel over her naked body with a white-knuckled grasp. He let her by as she nudged past him in the direction of the bed and the blue-skinned man tailed behind her while in nadaville. He felt like he was sleepwalking through a dream.

Was her seriously going to pleasure his partner—Itachi—the person he had practically witnessed mature a beautiful woman? Yes, yes, he was. He had to pitch himself at least five times to establish this was reality and not one of the hundred fantasies he had had of her since she became legal this year. Oh, he was a horrible person.

“Kisame.”

Kisame blinked at Itachi’s utterance of his name to discover he turned into a space cadet, standing by the bed and staring at nothing. Itachi, meanwhile, was seated on the mattress and staring at the stained floor, waiting for her partner to return to Earth while wringing her towel in her hands as if trying to tear it. 

“I’m sorry, Itachi-san,” He apologized, clearing his throat which felt perched all of a sudden. “So…how would you like this?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done…this.” She said, not glancing at him as she motioned indistinctly at herself. “You have experience, do you not? Just do as you’ve done in the past.” Oof, easier said than done.

Yes, Kisame did have sexual experience though it was far and few between and he had never helped his female companions masturbate so he wasn’t too sure how to approach this. Especially considering that was all she wanted, so he presumed (but prayed otherwise). So, he decided to start off by sitting himself down beside her, his heavier weight causing the mattress to sag and making Itachi tumble into him.

“Here, why don’t we do this?” He asked though didn’t explain. Instead, tucking a hand underneath her thigh and picking her up where he placed her down inside his lap. She laid back on his chest, wooden like a plank. He took her silence and statue-este posture as a sign that he may’ve made a mistake. “I-Is this ok?”

“Yes…” She uttered, trying to phase change her muscles from a solid to a liquid but was failing to the point she starting to feel a charley-horse coming on.

Despite everything inside him telling him it wasn’t ok, he decided to ignore his anxiety as he thickly swallowed it down. “Ok. Can I…t-touch you?”

“…yes.”

With her permission, he slid a sweating hand down her leg where parted open her towel and was met with her creamy thighs and a primmed, black bush. His fingers inched through the pubic hair in search for her clitoris while Itachi shifted restlessly in his lap. Once his fingertips found the bud, she gasped while Kisame groaned. There was leftover wetness from her little masturbation session and its thick, stickiness coated his fingers which he used to glide his fingers over her clit.

The woman gasped again and writhed, grabbing his pantleg with one hand while the other grasped his bicep. This made him hesitate a little but when she made no attempt pull his hand away, he went back to rubbing the pleasure organ again. It earned a lot of strained whimpers and mewling from the typically stoic Uchiha as well as movement as she thrashed between her partner’s legs; thrashing which equaled friction to a certain part of the sharkman’s body and Kisame bit his lip as he did his damndest not to get hard, a task easier said than done given the extraordinary circumstances.

He continued to finger her clit and occupied his other hand by slipping it underneath her towel where he grabbed her breast, pinching the nipple like he had witnessed her doing to herself. Itachi belted out a moan and pushed his hand harder into her breast until it threatened to leave his handprint on it.

It surprised him how he had gotten her from timid and quiet to a moaning mess in literal seconds which made him question just how pent up she was. He could sympathize, giving his dry streak for the last few years. The thought of which made his manhood twitch in his pants. It was miracle he had kept flaccid for this long. Maybe he was getting old? Yes, old in his thirties. Heh.

“K-Kisame…I think…” Itachi whimpered out, pushing her face into his neck, her trembling lips tickling his skin. “I t-think I’m…”

“Got it.” Kisame replied, getting the hint and presumed her self-play earlier must’ve carried over.

She had gotten so wet and slippery at this point it was like his fingers were on autopilot, going back and forth without little to no effort on his part. So, he focused his attention on other parts of her which required it such as her breasts, the nipples of which must’ve been black and blue from all the exploitation they were getting, and her neck which she had left exposed to him as her head laid at an angle on his shoulder. He brushed his canines against the pale flesh of her throat, making it bob as she whimpered a moan. She turned her head from him, but he decided to take it as a challenge and attacked her ear instead, using his chiseled teeth to scrape the outer shell of it which earned him the most beautiful moans he had ever heard as he continued to tease her until she was kicking and trembling.

So distracted by their newest game, Kisame had gotten sloppy with his handiwork on her clit, having been manipulating it with fast, unprecise strokes due to how lubricated his fingers had become from her natural moisture. Due to this, at one point, his fingers slipped and accidental poked inside her. Itachi suddenly straightened up against him which confused the swordsman until he felt her internal muscles squeezing the offensive digits, trying to banish them. It was an accident.

“Sorry.” He mumbled and went to pull them out but didn’t have the chance.

Instead, Itachi grabbed his hand and pushed it, driving his fingers deeper inside her. Immediately, his brain went blank which must’ve been for a length of a few seconds until it was brought back online by the heartfelt moan which sprung free from his female partner’s dying lungs.

“O-Oh, Kisame…” She moaned out, pushing his hand again and again until it was making a thrusting motion inside her. “T-This…like this!”

It took him a moment to register this newest development, but once he did, he delivered what she requested and began to piston his fingers in and out of her, a gesture which appeared to be just as or more pleasurable to her than what he doing before.

She twisted and turned in his lap and bounced on his hand, driving his digits impossibly deep inside her to the point he felt her cervix kissing his fingertips. This, in turn, earned a lot of interesting new noises out of the Uchiha, ones Kisame had never heard conceived by another woman, porno or otherwise. He curled his fingers to scrape the inside of her plush walls as he pumped them in and out in search for that secret button to seriously get her going. It took a few attempts, but once he found it, it was obvious when the female let out a strangled scream.

“K-Kisame! No…not there…not yet!” She squeaked out, pushing his hand to counter the new direction but Kisame wasn’t having it. He had made this new discovery and he was going to exploit it for all its worth.

So, he snatched her hands up, taking them prison against her chest while he carried on with finger fucking her, making sure to hit her g-spot which each plunge of them. Itachi kicked and bucked to fight off the white-hot pleasure but it was a battle she wasn’t winning as after just a minute, she admitted defeat with a fractured moan and trembled.

Kisame felt her inner walls clamp down onto his fingers then a moment later, her female ejaculation by the warm wetness splashing his hand. He fingered her through her climax until she managed to wrench her hands free and pushed his hand away from her. Rubbed her clit a little, she finished off her orgasm then slumped back into her partner’s chest. He cradled the shivering, sweaty woman in his lap, using her exhausted state to pepper kisses on her cheek and neck. It was a gesture Itachi took a liking too as she buried her fingers in his blue hair and nudged his lips harder against her skin.

“Ki…Kisame…?”

“Hn?” He grunted between littering butterfly kisses on her pulse.

“Would you…like a hand?”

It took him longer than he’d like to admit in realizing what she was talking about until she pushed back into him, purposely grinding her backside against the very obvious and very hard bulge in his pants.

Kisame’s blue skin tinged purple with a blush. “I-If you wouldn’t mind?” She didn’t verbally reply.

Instead, she twisted around to face him and pressed her lips to his in a kiss. He didn’t hesitate to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and while he was distracted with their necking, she used her weight to push him back. He didn’t realize what she was doing until he felt his back hit the mattress and opened to eyes to find her straddling him.

Itachi parted their lips and wrestled off the towel, throwing it aside and leaving nothing to imagination. Captivated by her beauty, Kisame couldn’t help himself as he grabbed her breasts, the mounds sized perfectly to his palms. He busied himself with kneading her breasts while the black-haired woman fiddled with the sash of his slacks. Once she loosened it and had pulled down his trousers and underwear underneath, she smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss as a distraction; a distraction the swordsmen easily fell for.

During the ensuring war of tongues, Itachi liberated the man’s penis from its cloth prison and positioned herself over it on her knees with the head pressed against her wet womanhood. It wasn’t until she had penetrated herself on him that Kisame realized what she was doing and by then it was too late. He witnessed her typically blank expression cycle through the progressing levels of pain until she was cringing with gritted teeth and scrunched eyes. How she didn’t cry, she didn’t know because by the time she had succeeded to shelter his entire, massive girth inside her, the pain was comparative to what she imagined childbirth was as she felt herself being stretched to impossible lengths to contain him.

“Itachi-san, are you ok?” Kisame instantly asked her, fighting the urge to push himself up or grab her because he knew it would only amplify the pain that she was obviously in.

“I didn’t…I didn’t expect…your size…” Itachi panted, the sweat dripping off her face could be mistaken for tears. It made her partner feel a million times shittier because he didn’t have a chance to warn her of his, ahem, gifted size.

Yes, he was large. Nothing ludicrous but much larger than the average. It was why his sex life was dead in the water as a majority of his female flings were so intimidated by his size they backed out before sexy times could be had. It was both a blessing and a curse.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you.” He said and cradled Itachi’s face, dabbing the moisture streaming down her face with his thumbs.

“It’s…ok. I just…may I have…a minute?” He nodded, a motion which accidentally jarred her and made Itachi wince.

As she had her minute, the blue-skinned man did his best to distract her from the pain; petting her hair, playing with her breasts and at one point, stimulating her clit to try and drown out the pain with pleasure. In total, it took her five minutes before the deep-seated pain inside her subsided enough that him just breathing didn’t trigger it. She rolled her hips as an experiment and while the pain level was tolerable, it’d be best to take this slow and steady given the man’s exceptional thickness and her inexperience.

“I’m ok now…” She whispered, swiping the bangs plastered to her face to stare at him. “Can you…help?”

“Yes, yes.” He nodded.

Kisame nestled his hands on her hips and as she pushed herself up, he picked her up until nothing was left inside her except the tip then proceeded to bring her back down, creating a lazy but pleasant pace. Itachi groaned, balancing herself with her arms on his chest and head hung, her black strands caressing her partner’s blue flesh and freckling it with goosebumps. He swept up the oilspill, tucking the hair behind her ear so he had an unobscured view of her pink-blushed cheeks and hazed, black orbs, and cradled her face in one hand, thumbing her plush lips. On a downstroke, his thumb pushed between them but instead of pulling it out, the woman suckled on the digit while she stared her partner straight in the eye—and if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Kisame had ever seen, then he didn’t know was.

It successfully hypnotized him and unconsciously, he started thrusted upward into her a little harder, fingers bruising flesh. Itachi sat herself straight, hands grabbing behind herself at his legs and through the gesture, it dawned on him what he was doing. He put the brakes of his out-of-the-blue enthusiasm, taking the gesture as an indication of pain. Except, it was not. In fact, it was the exact opposite as implied by Itachi’s disappointed groan and self-established pace as she picked herself up and impaled herself on him, hard. Despite this unexpected change, Kisame was apprehensive to begin thrusting again. That was, until Itachi had to spell it out to him.

“K-Kisame…please…” She wheezed out, bringing herself down onto him, harder and harder, black nails scratching into his chest. That was all the convincing it took for him.

In one swift motion, he had pushed himself up and pulled Itachi into a bearhug where then he turned them over, so she was lying flat on her back with him over her. It didn’t take her long to warm up to the new position as she draped her arms around his neck and enveloped her legs around his pelvis, using them to pull him in deeper and staring up at him, eyes fuzzy with lust. After pecking her on the lips, he began thrusting, starting off slow so not to overwhelm her off-the-bat.

“Kisame…f-faster…” Itachi immediately pleaded of him, clawing at his back and bucking her hips to create a harder, deeper movement.

“Anything for you…Itachi-san.” Kisame whispered.

Pushing himself onto his hands, he tailored the arch of his hips and slammed into her, landing the thrust squarely into her g-spot as he had memorized its location and causing her mouth to fall open in a muted scream. He hammered into her after that, hands dredging into the mattress with the strength he was exerting and making the sound of skin slapping skin along with Itachi’s heated cries and moaning bounce off the cramped hotel walls.

“K-Kisame! Kisame…Kisame!” Itachi gasped though unable to communicate intelligibly as any thought in her head was booted out with every one of his thrust into her. All she knew was at this brutal rate, she wasn’t going to last long, and she was correct.

Seconds later, she belted out a moan that even a deaf person like Deidara could’ve heard and made the Uchiha momentarily guilty for whatever neighbours they may have before her brain whited out in the midst of her orgasm. Kisame grunted as he felt her spasming walls clamping wetly onto him and yet, remarkably, it didn’t make him cum, not immediately.

“Itachi-san…” He grounded out, canines clenched, and blue face screwed up. “I’m sorry, it’s…it’s been awhile.”

That’s the only warning he managed out as a few thrusts later, he pushed himself as deeply as he could inside her, breaching her cervix in the process and bellowed as he ejaculated. Itachi had achieved consciousness again just in time to experience her partner’s finish and the sensation of his hot seed spraying her walls was enough to send her spiraling into her third orgasm of that night, gasping and twisting handfuls of blanket underneath her. By the time he had completely emptied himself inside her, she had had a fourth, tinier one which left her still shuddering.

Kisame pushed himself up so he didn’t accidentally smother Itachi under his heavier weight and pulled his flaccid member from her, causing a downpour of his semen to spill out of her and saturate the blanket, adding an additional stain to it.

“K-Kisame?” Itachi squeaked out between heavy breathing, arm draped over her face.

“Yes…Itachi-san?”

“Would…would you give me a hand next time too?”

Kisame smiled at her. “I always do.”


End file.
